batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo-Suit
.]] The Cryo-Suit is the armored power suit that keeps Mr. Freeze's body temperature at zero degrees. Now that he is semi-reformed, he is allowed to wear the suit in Arkham Asylum while conducting research to find a cure for his wife, Nora. History Creation After his body was mutated when he fell into a cryogenic tank at Gotham University while working on a cure to save his wife Nora. Victor Fries created a Cryo-suit that uses diamond enhanced lasers to keep him at zero degrees so he could survive in extreme cold temperatures. It is unknown how he used the materials to create it. Battling the Bat Fries first used the suit as Mr. Freeze to rob the Gotham Museum of Art and used his Freeze gun to froze the antiquities wing. He only wanted to steal a giant diamond for his Freezing engine. He would be encountered in his first battle against Batman and his sidekick Robin. During the battle he escaped in his Ice Rocket with the diamond but Batman jumped into the Rocket to capture him. Freeze froze Batman's hands and told him that he would be frozen when the Rocket reaches the atmosphere and would plummet back to Gotham. Batman tells him that when it hits the city it will slaughter thousands. As Freeze escaped the Rocket, it is revealed (just like Batman's Glider Cape) that the suit possesses metal wings that spread over the back to allow the wearer to fly. Freeze escaped into a furnace that he froze and when Batman and Robin caught up with him. He froze Robin and retrieved his diamond. He told Batman that he'll kill him next time when they battle. Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory Freeze kept his suit near his work station in his hideout where he would put small diamonds inside of the left gauntlet of the arm so his suit would light up with a chill feeling to it. Later the suit was still near his work station while he was watching a home video of his and Nora's wedding. Crashing Fundraiser and Captured Freeze used the suit again to rob a red ruby diamond at the Gotham Botanical Gardens Fundraiser. But unknown to him the diamond was actually used as bait by Batman and Robin to capture him. He froze the people there and sent his Hockey thugs to battle Batman and Robin. He retrieved the diamond from Poison Ivy who was immediately smitten with him despite using her Pheromone dust on him but he claims it doesn't work on the cold hearted. He then escaped in his Freezemobile During a car chase through Gotham he froze a hole through a giant statue neck and jumped on the arm and figures to leap across a building. After doing so he froze the Batmobile but Batman ejected himself from the car and leaped into the air while the Batmobile landed on the roof. Freeze laughed but saw Batman gliding towards him, crashed through his windshield and pulled him out thus standing over him and capturing him. Arkham Asylum and Escape Freeze was later sent to Arkham Asylum and stripped of his Cryo Suit which was put in the evidence vault of the Asylum. Later, Poison Ivy and Bane broke into the Asylum to help him escape and Bane broke into the evidence vault to retrieve Freeze's suit and put it in a grocery kart. While pushing the kart with the suit in it to Freeze's cell several guards tried to stop him but were unsuccessful. Bane arrived at Freeze's cell and delivered him his suit. When Freeze suited up into it he realized that he was unempty from the tempertures and that he needed the diamonds from his hideout. He then used a tubing system to break the walls of his cell and jumped out to the river with Ivy and Bane. Return to the Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory Freeze arrived at his hideout to find the police there waiting for him along with Batman and Robin after they heard about his escape from Arkham. Freeze enter the Cryogenic room under a vent where his wife was. Ivy told him to get his diamonds while she distracts Batman and Robin. He enter the main room of the factory with the police there and froze the room with the switch lever. Then he went up the stairs to his work station where he gotten his diamonds and again felt a chill to his suit again. After getting his diamonds he escaped his old hideout and moved into Poison Ivy's. Turkish Bath Hideout Freeze moved his lab equipment and weapons to a new work station in Poison Ivy's Turkish Bath hideout. Next to his new work station was his Cryo Suit Freezing Gotham and Battling the Bat Freeze believed that Batman killed his wife by deactivating her cryo-tank despite that it was a lie told to him by Poison Ivy. He donned his suit again and decided to freeze Gotham City and then the world with encouragement from Ivy as she wanted her mutant plants to take over the world. He arrived at the Gotham Observatory with Bane and froze the two scientists before using his Freezing engine to fill a freezing hole through the telescope so he can turn it into a giant Freeze ray. As he froze the city he saw Batman, Robin and their new partner Batgirl arrive at the Observatory to stop him. He ordered Bane to kill Robin and Batgirl while he battle Batman again. Freeze disappeared when Batman, Robin and Batgirl arrived at the Observatory but reappeared when Batman was setting the telescope to a red flash to thaw out the city. Freeze threw Batman off and saw that the two scientists he frozen were thawed out, He moved the telescope to their way and caused them jump and hold on to it. Batman recovered and battled Freeze until he used his heater to weaken him and knocked him off the platform. After using the mirrors to reflect the sunlight, Batman thawed out most of the city but suddenly Freeze blew up the Observatory floor and caused the telescope to break and fall to the bottom of the mountain but Batman rescued the two scientists on the telescope and jumped off it so it would fall harmlessly on the ground. Redemption and Return to Arkham A weakened Freeze after falling to the floor and having his helmet knocked off was confronted by Batman who told him that he was sending him back to Arkham resume his imprisonment. Batman later revealed through a video recording of Poison Ivy's fight with Batgirl that she was the one who pulled the plug on Nora's cryo-tank as she wanted Freeze to herself. This angered Freeze and Batman revealed that he saved Nora by restoring her cryo-tank and that she had been moved to Arkham so he would be able to continue his research in Arkham's lab. Batman also asked for the cure for MacGregor Syndrome disease stage one (which Freeze had developed) for his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Freeze atones for his misdeeds by giving him two vials of the medicine he developed. Freeze was later shown at Arkham in his Cryo-Suit (with the helmet back on) where he told Ivy that he would make her life a living hell for what she did to his wife. Features * Temperature Gauntlet (Used to store diamonds inside the left Gauntlet of the suit to keep Freeze surviving at Zero Degrees). * Goggles (Used for Freeze's eyes for a heads up display of his surroundings) * Glider Wings (Like Batman's Glider Cape the Cryo-Suit has metal wings that spread over the back to allow the wearer to fly at great distances) * Freeze Gun (The primary weapon of Freeze as he uses it to fire a light blue beam at a Victim to freeze them solid) Behind the scenes Conceptual design The suit seen in the film was was designed by illustrator Mariano A. Diaz. Several unused takes on the armor were done by unknown artists. Fabrication The suits were hand crafted out of aluminum by Terry English in association with Dragon Dronet. Legacy * Arnold Schwarzenegger after filming Batman & Robin took one of the Cryo-Suits home with him. Trivia * The suit was design by Ingrid Ferrin and Robert Turturice who also did costumes for Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Bane and Poison Ivy. * Schwarzenegger had an LED light placed in his mouth for his close up shots of Mr Freeze to make the costume blend in more with his character. During filming the light would spill battery acid into his mouth and he would complain about it saying "It taste like sh**t what's in my mouth?!". * To solve the problem of the battery acid in Schwarzenegger's mouth, Jeff Dawn the make up artist wrapped the light in a balloon to protect the acid from getting into the actor's saliva. References External links * Cryo-Suit at DC Comics Database Category:Technology Category:Armor